


Branwens and Roses

by AerisLei



Series: STRQ Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, its all meant to be platonic but there are some hummingbird hints im not sorry, strq week, summer may worry too much, team mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisLei/pseuds/AerisLei
Summary: Piece for day 2 of STRQ Week. Summer tries to take care of her teammates, whenever she can.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen & Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: STRQ Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Branwens and Roses

“Here, hold still. Let me.”

“Summer, I’ve got it.” Qrow responded tensely. 

“Its easier to do this on someone else anyway. Hold still.”

Qrow obediently did just that, practically freezing in place as the smaller young woman examined the injury and started cleaning it with an antiseptic. 

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“No, I don’t.” Summer allowed finally. “But I’m your team leader, and it's my job to make sure we’re _all_ okay. Your aura’s too low to heal these right now. We’re not taking any risks. It’s that simple.”

Not far away, Raven was starting a fire while Taiyang went through their supplies for ingredients for a meal. Field missions weren’t a new experience, but this was their first one without a supervising huntsman. 

Predictably, they’d run into more trouble with grimm than they had originally been briefed for. They’d done well for themselves. A few scrapes and bruises, but they were all alive and in one piece. If Qrow didn’t know better, he might have thought Summer’s semblance was actually _luck_ considering somehow she always managed to come out of scuffles practically unscathed, even when he was involved. 

If Qrow was being honest with himself, it was the fact that she had an abundance of caution. Raven and Taiyang got right into the thick of things, and Qrow often was right along with them, but Summer… Summer always fought from a bit of a distance.

Raven had scoffed about it more than once, but Qrow thought it was actually quite reasonable. Some distance let Summer stay out of the way. It also let her direct them somewhat better since she could see the whole scene rather than just a small portion of it. 

When she _was_ in the thick of the fighting, Summer was lightning fast and decisive. He couldn’t have asked for a better combination. 

Raven still didn’t think she was worthy of leading them, but Summer had yet to lead them into disaster, even if they weren’t always _successful_. 

Finally, she took a step back from him. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” She said with a flash of a smile before moving over to join Taiyang cooking for the rest of them. 

Qrow remained where he was, a bit away from the rest of the camp, not trusting his semblance around the fire, even with his aura this low. He leaned back against a tree, feeling more secure with _something_ at his back. If they weren’t going to have a roof over their heads for the night… it was better than nothing, as long as the weather held out.

It seemed they had made some sort of stew, if Qrow was recognizing the particular scent wafting towards him at all. A moment or two later, Summer approached him and all but forced a bowl and spoon into his hands.

“I could have waited.”

Summer rolled her eyes. “There’s no reason for you too. Eat. You’re skin and bones as it is.”

It was an old argument between them by now, her insistence that he didn’t eat enough. … She was probably right, but he was used to living on whatever they could scrounge up. And he was used to getting last pick, the tribe didn’t _like_ him. It was strange, having Summer insist they all eat before she did.

She was Atlesian, born from high society, she should have seen them all as beneath her. 

If she did, she had never treated them as such. Qrow liked that about her. She was open and honest and friendly, the kind of person that the tribe would have absolutely destroyed. And yet somehow, she flourished. 

Qrow thought, if he was just a little stronger; just a bit better of a person, then maybe he could be like her. It was wishful thinking but… sometimes it was all he could think about.

What was he going to do, when the time came to do what they’d come here to do? Qrow pushed the thought from his mind.

“Thanks.” He said, realizing that Summer was looking at him, concerned, and he realized that she’d probably been waiting for him to say something. 

“You’re welcome.” She sat down there next to him with her own bowl, completely unconcerned by his presence. By how dangerous he was, and his semblance was.

That’s what he liked about her. That’s what he hated about her. She made him believe there might be some good in _him_ too, when he looked at the goodness that she radiated.

* * *

Summer approached the other woman with some caution, moreso than she typically showed when interacting with Qrow. Raven was… less tolerant than her brother.

Garnet colored eyes narrowed at her as she stopped around a foot away. “What do you want?” she grumbled, the irritation immediately evident.

“I wanted to take a look at the wound you got last night.”

“I don’t need your help.” Raven spat, haughtily. 

Summer didn’t waver. “Please, just let me take a look before we set out.” She felt it was important to know _exactly_ how bad any lingering injuries were before they head out for their next round. Knowing their condition was important for knowing how much they could handle, and what kind of alternate methods they may need to meet their objectives. 

“I don’t need you to baby me.”

“Raven, please-”

“Just drop it.” Raven snapped, rising to her full height and glaring down at the smaller woman.

“Would it hurt you to play along?” It was Taiyang who spoke up. “She’s just trying to make sure no one is a walking infection waiting to happen.”

“We’re not out here to _play._ ” Raven hissed.

“All the more reason to let her take a look at your injuries.” Taiyang retorted. “If it’s worse than we realize and a fight gets serious, _you_ could be a liability.”

“As if.” She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

“Okay, okay. Everyone just take a step back and calm down.” Summer raised her voice slightly, and there was just the slightest touch of command to it. Taiyang backed down immediately, going back to ensuring the remnants of their campsite were appropriately hidden. 

Summer didn’t like it, but she dropped the topic of looking over Raven’s injuries as well. She just hoped that she wouldn’t end up regretting that before the end of the day.


End file.
